


Dye-ing Confidence

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, BAMF Molly Hooper, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Molly Dyes Her Hair, Molly Gets Excited, Molly Hooper Loves Sherlock Holmes, Sad Molly Hooper, Sherlock Apologizes, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: Molly has a surprise for her husband Sherlock, but will he like it?Instagram quote submission: I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that now I can't believe you."(Sherlolly One-Shot)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Dye-ing Confidence

Sherlock stopped mid-stride as his wife comes in the door from her girl's day with Meena, his jaw dropping and his eyes widening like saucers. His phone slips from his hands and onto his lap before he gets up and meets her in the middle of the room.

Molly giggles softly and approaches him. "Hello, my husband." Sherlock continues to stare and swallows hard. "What do you think??", she grins brightly.

Sherlock blinks a few times, taking in her vivid auburn-red hair which is now shoulder length, and he barely knows what to say. All he does know is that he can't hurt her feelings, despite what he /really/ thinks of it. "I-I..."

"Well?", Molly's face falls a bit, biting her bottom lip.

"It's absolutely lovely Molly. It...it's refreshing."

She beams and drapes her arms around his shoulders, kissing him softly. Sherlock smiles and pulls her close kissing her back. It's great consolation that her hair doesn't affect any other part of her, so he supposes he can swallow his pride and deal with it until she grows tired of the shade.

"Mmm. I thought I needed a change. I've never really changed my hair since I was a teen. I really like it! Don't you?" Molly smiles brightly and strokes his chest.

"You're beautiful, Molly."

"Meena said I should go for it, because honestly I'm in my thirties and I won't really get a chance to be this bold when I'm an older woman."

Sherlock chuckles a bit and kisses her forehead. She blushes and cuddles him close, wrapping her arms around his middle. He rubs her back and rests his chin atop her way-too-bright-for-her-complexion-in-his-opinion hair. He wants to groan and whine and tell her to go change it back to his natural Molly's hair, but he refrains, knowing her happiness is more important than his opinion. He tips her chin and looks at her glowing smile, and despite the alarming new 'do', his still adores her smiles, returning it with his own.

"I love you Molly."

"I love you too, Sherlock. I'm actually shocked you didn't totally freak out."

"Oh?", he feigns that the idea is far-fetched.

"Yeah, I don't know, you're always so...neutral. Natural. You used to comment on how much you liked my brown hair, but...it was getting too long, and I just wanted a switch up. Also, now I don't have to wear it up when I'm at work since it doesn't go past my shoulders. My ears will thank me for that." She giggles.

"Yes, well that's convenient, love."

Molly nods and smiles. "Oh! I got that chicken pot pie at the grocery store yesterday. Would you like to try it tonight? It's a large one, so I'll only make it if you're hungry enough."

"Yeah, I am a bit peckish. That sounds great, Moll."

"Okay." Molly smiles and pecks his lips, her excitement over her adventure at the salon still apparent in her chirpy voice and the bounce in her step as she goes to pop the pie in the oven.

~~~~~~~

The next day Sherlock gets home a bit late, missing dinner. Luckily, he had texted Molly that he would be. What worries him is that she only texted back "K". John said that was a not so good thing, but he unfortunately did not have time to stop and make a call to see what was wrong.

"Molly?", Sherlock shouts a bit, finding the sitting room and kitchen empty.

"In here...", comes a small voice from the bedroom. Sherlock hangs up his Belstaff on the hook the way she likes and wanders down the hall to their bedroom. He peeks in and sees her laying in bed, a solemn look on her face and her cheeks tear stained.

Sherlock rushes over to her and sits next to her on the bed. "Molly, what happened? What's wrong?"

Molly glares up at him, hurt and anger in her voice. "You lied to me."

"Wait, what? Lied to you about what, love?"

"You know what", tears form in her eyes again and she turns away from him. He gently places his hands on her shoulders and turns her back to face him, then moves his hands to cup her face.

"I honestly don't, Molly. Tell me."

"My hair. You said you liked it. You said I looked beautiful. Y-You let me believe that it looked as nice as I believed it did, and you let me make an absolute fool of myself at work!", she chokes out.

Sherlock's face falls and he swallows a bit. "Molly...you're my wife and I love you. You looked so so happy, and I did not want to ruin your happiness. I love seeing you smiles and-"

"I'm not upset that you lied to me, not really. I'm upset that from now on, I can't believe you."

"Molly...", Sherlocks face turns into one of guilt and sadness.

"I know you did it for the right reasons. I know you didn't want to hurt my feelings. But how am I supposed to believe anything, if I can't depend on the word of my own husband? I went to work today, and I expected to be greeted with scattered comments or a compliment or two. Instead, I got the opposite. Oh sure, they were all sooo careful to make sure they were polite about it but I could tell that they thought I looked absolutely ridiculous, and how the hell do you think that made me feel?? Huh?"

Sherlock's hand comes up to gently cup her cheek, stroking his thumb across her smooth skin. "Molly, I'm so sorry. I was trying to be a good husband. But I suppose looking back, the truth would have been better. You can believe me; I swear to it. From now on, I will tell you the truth, or at least my opinion when you ask. I hate seeing you crushed like this. The one thing I never lied about is that you /are/ beautiful. Regardless of your hair style or color, contacts, glasses, heels, flats, work clothes or day clothes, anything. You will always be beautiful to me."

Molly turns pink and looks up at him, sniffling. Sherlock scoots under the blankets and holds her close against him, his warmth and scent immediately having a calming effect on her. "I love you..."

"I love you too. No matter what."

"Do you want me to change it back?"

"I want you to be happy and confident. Whatever makes you happy and confident in yourself is what I want. Sod everyone else."

"I asked you though."

"Alright, yes, I prefer your natural hair. But as I said, I want you to be happy, Moll. I want you to do what you want for yourself. Not me, not co-workers, not friends. Just you."

Molly strokes his cheek and pecks him on the lips gently. "I'll change it back tomorrow. I have the day off. Unfortunately, I can't grow it all back in one night, so you'll have to handle the length."

"Mhh, I don't think that will be a problem. It's still a decent length, in that regard it looks nice."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"At least you can still sink your fingers into it and...grab hold when need be", she smirks.

"Molly Holmes!" Sherlock blushes a bit and chuckles in his deep baritone. Molly giggles and captures him in a searing kiss, which, ultimately led to just that- his fingers entwined in her frankly alarming red hair, making him wonder if what they say is true. Maybe it was being a redhead which made her more fiery tonight.


End file.
